masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeadDATA
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Turian page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 23:34, 11 September 2010 Language Policy Please take a minute to review the site's Language and Banning Policies. We do not allow people to use curde/offenseive/inappropriate language and repeated violations of this will lead to a ban. Please keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 19:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Question DeadDATA, with some comments on a recent blog, I was wondering if you could provide some links about what is being discussed. Thanks. Lancer1289 02:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, my apologies. I'm somewhat on zombie-mode at the moment and not paying too much attention to things but I'll make sure that all future replies are made on my talkpage. As for the links, you are welcome.--DeadDATA 04:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) * renaming an article into "I eat c%ck" is clear vandalism and downright inappropriate. If you do not think so, try that on any other wiki and see how quickly they ban you. ** Well, to start off-and you can talk to Subtank about this if you don't believe me-that was not me, IP reveals all. Honestly, who in the right mind would blatantly rename their article to something such as something like that which might I remind you, insinuates that I am the one taking the male body part, for no apparent reason. Common sense would tell you that it was not me, and I infact believe it was a member of the staff that simply wanted to see me banned, so, try again. * You broke rules and received punishment accordingly. The First Amendment can do nothing to facilitate your childish rants or inappropriate behavior on wikia; joining wikia made you subject to follow rules on any wiki you join or face punishment so by all means take this to the White House and see how hard they laugh in your face. ** I'm not the one who spends their quality time on the internet managing sites because I have nothing better to do in the real world. Add up the hours, you will find it is you who totals up the higher amount of time spent on this cooped-up, close-minded little cyberspace box you continue to live in. While I spend my quality time writing stories that would blow both Halo and Mass Effect out of the water in a heartbeat and researching real-world international topics and have extensive political and economic expertise, no, they would probably welcome me with open arms, it is you who they would laugh at. * I'm not accusing you of anything that you have not admitted to in the past. ** Um, yeah, you have. A few things are untrue, a few things are true. But no, that is a lie. * Again, the constitution does not work for your argument. When you joined wikia you should have known what you were getting into. However, while the administration of a wiki cannot be persecuted for upholding their rules as long as they aren't harmful, YOU can still get into trouble for your acts of plagiarism. ** None of that work was copyrighted and was strictly satirical of their works, so, no, wrong again. * You do not "fight" for the common man; you resort to insulting anyone who sees through your hollow words. I do not "fight" for the elite; I just call people out for their twisted lies. If you really want to fight for the common man, stop trying to spread slander about sites and people you have 3-year old issues with and join a real cause. ** I already have. And if you do not fight for them, why do you repeat yourself more than once, unless that point proves to mean more to you than anything else and disproving it and covering your tracks to keep your hidden agenda a secret. You aren't hiding anything. * I am not an elitist, simply a fan of Mass Effect who will call someone out on their lies if I know that they are in fact lying. By the way, how am I trying to get power? I do not contribute on Halo Fanon, Mass Effect Universe, or halopedia so why would I want power on sites that I do not frequent or know anyone on? Your logic is more than flawed, it is nonexistent. ** I have already pieced together the layers of your agenda. Do not think the people are awake, aware, and angry at you for your crimes against humanity. Your New World Order will fail. We are the 99%.